


Whats done is done

by EvieJa



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen, Suicide, TW:Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieJa/pseuds/EvieJa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julia Neville tries to kill herself after finding out about Jasons death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whats done is done

Pain. A pain that would never leave her, filled her up with grief as she mourned the loss of her son. A boy who she had fought so hard for, a boy she would have given her own life for in a second. She had lost him. He had been ripped from her faster then she could say his name. Jason, her boy, her son. A breath of melancholy felt like a chill and sudden gust from some unknown sea. Tom was lost too, they had been separated. She had searched, oh how she had searched for her husband. He was nowhere to be found, he was gone. She had lost both her boys. The only family she had was no more. They were all she had and now she had nothing. There was no hope for her. Her life was meaningless.

She thought of her boy. She thought back to the old days, just after the blackout. They were travelling around, desperate for food and water. She would have ended her life back then if it hadn’t been for Jason and Tom. They kept her fighting, they made her see what she was willing to do, her potential. She always saw herself as a pathetic feeble housewife before the blackout. The irony is when the world’s power was lost, her power had been gained. She became a lady Macbeth type of character. Strong and powerful but Lady Macbeth killed herself over her guilt because of her actions. A similar guilt that was currently residing in her heart and mind.

Suicide wasn’t an easy decision. She considered herself a fighter. Tom had once told her she needed to pick her battles rather than trying to win them all. Maybe this was one battle that was designed for failure. Maybe her life was a battle that would never be won. Why try living if there was nothing to live for? The guilt made Lady Macbeth crazy, so crazy she ended her life. Could Julia be going that crazy? The gun she held in her hand suggested she was.

Tears fell from her puffy eyes. They weren’t the first tears that had fallen since the death of her son. The lack of sleep was obvious from her face and eyes. Her expression was dead and soon she would be too. Another memory hit her, her wedding day. Tom dressed in a black suit, her in a white dress. Jason wasn’t even born yet. That was back when the hope was still there. Tom was a different man, and she a different woman. The thought of being happy threw her back into the present, back to her unhappy state.

She stared down at the gun in her hand. It wasn’t fancy but it didn’t need to be. There was 3 bullets left in it. She wondered what poor soul would stumble upon her body. Would they even care? Probably not. They’d probably take the gun with the remaining bullets and ignore her body completely. Most likely they wouldn’t even give her a second look. She wiped the tears and moved the gun so it was aligned with her brain. All she would have to do was pull the trigger.

A deep breath escaped her heavy heart. Feeling the gun against her head somehow brought back her hope. Not that she could keep living, but quite the opposite. She knew she could be happy if she was dead. She could join her son and maybe even Tom too. Her finger pulled the trigger. The noise would have been deafening to anyone standing near. The bullet ripped through her head. Her lifeless body fell to the ground in a heap. She laid there, unmoving like the mountains. All her pain was gone now, she didn’t have to deal with the pain anymore. She was free.


End file.
